The Highest Stake
by WanderingMemories
Summary: AH- After a lifetime of being friends, Eric and Sookie find themselves in a bet that will either bring them even more together or break them apart forever. Can these two long-time friends take the highest risk of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first time, so please be gentle. This chapter is a bit on the short side, but I can assure the rest are much longer.

All mistakes are my own.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Yes, Sook, I'm still holding on to the ladder." I told her trying not to laugh at her. "And, I swear I'm not looking up your dress."

In reality I was really hard trying not look. Sookie Stackhouse has one of the most stunning legs I had ever since on a woman. Just because she was my best friend, gave me constant headache and she saw me as a big brother of sorts, it didn't mean I couldn't admire what God had given her and he had given her many things that required admiring.

"Eric Northman, you are so dead as soon as I'm on the ground again." She screamed from the top step.

"You're not treating to fall on top of me, right? 'Cause I'm sorry to tell you, but you're not that big. I mean, you could probably break a leg or an arm at the most. Unless, you fell on my head then maybe you could probably knock me out for awhile-"

"Then maybe you could actually shut the fuck up for once!"

In that precise moment a small breeze blew, blowing her dress up giving me a great view of her laced cover ass. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, "Fuck! Grown ass men do not blush!" I told myself as I looked away before anything else rose.

"Do you have that little shit already?" I asked annoyed that her stupid cat had managed to climb up the tree once again.

"Come with mommy... Yeah that's it..." I could hear her coo at her cat. "I got him!" She screamed down at me.

"Finally!" I yelled back at her.

"Tina, next time you feel like climbing something, go climb my bed like any other lazy cat in the world. That way I don't have to ask this asshole that tries to look up my dress anytime I ask for his help, okay?" Sookie told her cat as she climbed down with her under her arm, while I tried to hold the latter without rolling my eyes at her last comment.

"You know I heard what you said, right?" I told her as soon as she was on the ground.

"That was my intention," she said sticking her tongue at me. God, how I wished I could taste that tongue."Now, tell me how is it possible that a six-foot-four giant is afraid of heights? You know, if you were a gentleman you would have offered to rescue Tina instead of letting me climb up there."

"It wasn't my fault that fur ball runs up a tree every time she sees a dog. Now, that's what call a real coward. I mean, dogs are just walking slobber, plus you spoil her way too much. You should teach her to get out of trouble she gets herself." I told Sooke in a serious tone, earning me a laugh from her.

I closed the ladder and went to put away in the tool shed that in the backyard before following Sookie into the house, the same house we been sharing for the past six months. We had been friends since we were kids, but not even time or distance had ever come between us.

I took a seat on one of the dining chairs and watched as Sookie fed her cat. She seemed like the same old Sookie as always, but since she had come back from New York something seem different about her and even though I didn't know what it was and, I'm determined to find out.

"You're doing it again, Northman."

"What?" I asked startled by the fact she had caught me staring.

"Staring. Lately, that's all you do and it's starting to weird me out."

"You know, that ego of yours is a little too big for such a small girl. Do you really think I don't have anything better to do besides look at you?" I said trying to save face.

Sookie turned around, leaned against the kitchen counter folded her arms under her breast, the ones I was trying not to look at, and gave me the look. The one that said, "Bullshit, Northman! I know you're lying."

"Really? Because from where I'm standing, it does seem that way. Seriously, why don't you tell me what's going on?" She said with a pleading look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said trying to sound innocent.

"You know you can't lie to me, Northman. Whatsamattaferu?"

"What's the what? Is that like a Yankee thing?" Poking fun at her new developed accent.

"Don't try to change the subject, Mister!"

"I wasn't trying to change the subject, but please enlighten me. When do you think you'll go back your southern accent?"

"Shut the fuck! I never lost it!" She fired back.

"Ah, ha! You did it again! You totally lost, I told you shouldn't have bet, Stackhouse." I said feeling smug.

She opened her mouth trying to say something, but she closed just as quickly. I have given her hell ever since she had come back and today, I had decided to make things a bit more fun. I had bet her that she couldn't go a whole day without sounding like a Yankee, of course, she failed miserably. Ever since she had come back, she had come back with that horrible accent. The one of the things had always loved about Sookie was her thick southern accent. Since I had moved to Louisiana from Sweden when I was young, I knew I had never heard an accent like hers. It also didn't help that my parents had moved us around a couple of times during my teen years. Sookie's parents had always been gracious enough to let me visit them during the summers, until my parents decided that they wanted to go back to Louisiana a few months before I turned eighteen, because they had enjoyed the quiet living. Of course, that's when Sookie decided that she wanted to go to The University of New York. But, I like I've said time and distance never meant much to us. It just meant that now that I had finally turned to Louisiana she had been the one that had to do the visiting and of course, she did it when she had free time.

"Fine! Name your price" She said bringing me back to reality and sounding more southern than she had in weeks. I loved how easily I could annoy her, even after all these years.

"Well,... I think I need time to think about it." I told her wiggling my eyebrows at her, I was going to let her suffer.

"Next time, we need to name our terms before we place a bet."

"Where's the fun in that? This way is more exciting!" I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!"

"You know what? I think I'll tell you after the dance" I told her as I stopped at the door.

"Just get the fuck out of here, before I do some that I'll regret." Sookie threatens before throwing a rag at me.

"Like always, making promises you can't keep. One of these days, I think I'll just ignore all your threats just to see what kind of things you'll regret doing," I promised her as I walked out the door.

* * *

Thanks for the read!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Sookie always85 and erin1705 for the reviews! Also thank you to those who are either following the story or have favorite it.

I own nothing and the mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

* * *

-SPOV-

Eric had always liked the outdoors, that one of the main reasons he had always come back to visit during the summers after his parents started moving around for a few years. I smiled at him when I noticed that once again he was staring at me, even though he was talking with some business men and their spouses. He really needed to stop that staring shit already, it was weirding me out. Eric had always been very popular ever since he had first moved here, hence why it didn't surprise me that he had already stopped to talk to everyone at least once since we had arrived to Bon Temps' annual summer dance.

I took a drink of my beer and took in the scene all around me, it felt great to be home again. To be with the people who I grown up with and that I called my friends. There wasn't any other place in the world where I felt more at peace than when I was in Bon Temps.

"Hello, I don't think we have met before," said a man's voice from behind me.

Long ago, I had stopped believing in those fairy tales where the girl hears the voice of prince charming and immediately falls head over heals in love with the guy. But, the somersault that my stomach had made upon hearing that voice makes me think that maybe I was wrong and maybe one could fall in love just by hearing someone else's voice.

As I turned around I saw one of the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life, almost as handsome as Eric. He wasn't the tallest man around but his beautiful face made up for what he lacked in height.

"No, I don't think we've met. I would remember something like that." I told him giving him one of my best smiles.

"I agree, I think I would remember such a beautiful face as yours," he said. Wasn't he a charmer?

"Why, thank you." I said giggling. Uh... Since when do I giggle?

"I'm Bill, Bill Compton, I just moved to the Old Compton place." He said lifting my hand and kissing the back of it. Gentlemen do exist!

"So you're the Bill Compton, you have been quite the talk for the last few months. Since we are such a small town when someone moves in or out it gives the people around here something to talk about."

"I would imagine, and you are?"

"Sookie Stackhouse. I live in... Well, I live with Eric Northman down on Hummingbird"

"Oh."

"But, we are just friends," I added immediately.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've known Eric almost all of my life... He's almost like a brother. I just mean that we are not an-"

"So, he won't try to kill me if I asked you to dance with me?" He asked me with a grin.

"No, no, of course not. Why would he do such a thing?"

-EPOV-

I was headed for the snack table when I saw something that caught my eye, and I almost broke my neck trying to turn my head to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. What the fuck? Sookie hadn't told me that she had met Bill Compton, and there she was, staring spellbound as he talked ... Or strutted, rather.

I grabbed a beer bottle and walked around the makeshift dance floor to find a tree whose trunk I could lean on. Sookie and the cheesy womanizer were now dancing, and I noticed with great displeasure that they were a little too close for my liking. It wasn't the first time I was seeing my best friend with another man, but I couldn't ever remember feeling annoyed by it, or ever feeling like wanting to clock the fucker in the face just for touching or much less just talking to her.

This was ridiculous. Sookie wasn't the little blonde girl whom I had tormented with my jokes for years and had always tried to protect at all costs, but a grown ass woman. It was none of my business who she danced with, but still ... Perhaps I was jealous at the idea that she wanted to spend more time with another person, and I was going to be forgotten in the background? And, it would certainly be so, if she started dating Bill "Douchebag" Compton or anyone else. Yes, it must be that, because Eric Northman doesn't do jealousy. But, come on! Sookie had only recently moved back from New York a few months ago, what the hell was I going to do if I lost my best friend again? I mean technically, I wasn't losing her and I never lost her in first place. We still did live together after all.

Well technically, we were only temporarily living together, Sookie was living with me until she finished building the house whose mortgage she had already begun to pay, and I knew that when she was finished with it she would leave. This sudden hatred for "Mr. Douchebag" was something completely irrational, and it didn't help to see Sookie laughing with him at some lame ass joke he had probably told her. That sudden surge to punch him in the face came over me again, but instead doing that I merely took swigs of my beer.

"Well, well, well... Eric Northman... What are you doing here hiding?"

I almost choked on my beer when I heard that. Great, just what I need it, Selah, the town's skank. She had a decent body, and knew how to work her makeup, but she gave me the creeps.

"Selah, what a pleasant surprise. Let me tell you, what ... Um ... How elegant you look," I said with difficulty while trying to muster a smile. I'm pretty sure it looked fake as fuck. I mean, who would ever wear a tailored suit pants and fancy shoes to a Bon Temps dance? Well, technically it wasn't really a dance, it was more of a barbeque.

Selah looked at me with narrowed eyes, as if she had expected a more generous compliment, but come on, it's me. She shouldn't have expected anything at all from me.

"Oh, thank you, Eric, you're always so charming. All men are the same, always wanting to make us blush with your compliments. But, well, what sense does it make to strive to be perfect, if not to receive compliments, right?" She said. Well, someone was full of themselves.

Selah's smile was giving me the creeps again. I turned around looking for an escape, but what I found was Compton a little too close to Sookie again. Selah followed the direction my eyes had taken and her creepy ass smile got wider.

"Well, look at that. It seems that Sookie has a nose for money. I didn't even know she knew Bill Compton. At least that'll put a stop to that rumor about the two of you for a few days, huh?... I think it's time that you and I got to know each other better, don't you, Eric?" Selah said grabbing my arm. It freaked me out how every time she said my name it always gave me the chills.

"What rumor would that be?" I asked while trying to free my arm from her claw.

"What else? That half the town thinks you and Sookie are lovers, you really didn't know?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Eric. This is a small town, and it's also very old fashioned. What did you expect them to think now that you the two of you live together? But, it would be so easy to end that rumor... With you and me ..."

"If it was a rumor, we could." I told her with a smirk. Selah looked between incredulous and offended.

"Well, if it is just a rumor, I should warn you that alone will increase Bill Compton's interest for her" She said with malice and then she looked from them to me and continued. "From what I've heard, Mr. Compton has the reputation of being a womanizer. Love is like a game to him, and if the woman is fixing to be engaged or married, the better and the more interesting it is for him" She said, she was trying to fish me out. "Oh, I see... Sookie asked you to pretend that there is something between the two of you"

"Yes, that's it." I said sarcastically.

"Well, in any case, when your friend achieves her purpose, I'm sure you will see me with different eyes. I would love to help you get the place you deserve in this town. We would make the perfect couple, but I will not wait forever, you know?" I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at her theatrics as she finally walked away from me and I headed towards them.

"You don't mind me stealing Sookie for a moment, right, Mr. Compton?" I asked that not caring one bit interrupting them.

"Of course not, Northman." He said smiling, but we both he was full of shit and I knew he was probably pissed that had interrupted.

"Thank you."

"Well then, I will see you later Sookie, and maybe we could go on midnight swim in the lake soon, eh?" Compton said giving her what I assumed to be one of his best smiles. Seeing Sookie wave, and laughing like a schoolgirl, made me want to roll my eyes.

"I take might just take you up on that one of these days." Sookie exclaimed while straight out stared at him as he walked away and finally disappeared into the crowd.

"I take you up on that"' I mimicked her, putting an extra squeak voice to my voice as mocked her. Since I wasn't going to miss my chance to dance with her I took her by the waist and began to dance. "Is it possible to know what the hell that was about? And, since when are you two friends?"

"What's with all the questions, Northman?"

"You're not going to tell me that you actually like this guy?"

"Let me think ... Why wouldn't I like him?" Sookie said looking up, as if she was actually thinking about it. "For one is handsome, classy, rich... Are those not good reasons to like him?" she snapped sarcastically.

"Damn! How could I have not seen that those were his best qualities?" I exclaimed, hitting forehead. "Sook, I would have never thought that you were a materialistic woman. Frankly, I'm disappointed"

"How dare you accuse me of being materialic?" She mumbled, blushing and smacking me on the arm. "That's not all I've seen in him. I-" Seeing that how I was trying to hold my laughter, her lips formed into a half-smile and instead said, "You're fucking annoying you know, Northman. I don't even know why I live with you. Can you please remind me?"

"Because deep down, and though you'll never admit it, you're madly in love with me." I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Well, if that's what you think, I will not be so cruel as to destroy your dreams." Sookie laughed and shook her head amused by my words. After that we were silent for a while, swaying to the slow song that was playing.

"So Selah says she knows for a fact that Compton is a womanizer back in the city."

"As if she were not behind anything that has a penis..."

"I know, I know, but you shouldn't take it too lightly, Sook. What if it's true? I'm your friend, and I would not want you to get hurt. I met him at the beginning of the party and he didn't seem very trusting worthy."

"Maybe he has changed," Sookie said with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe he came to live in a small town to shake off the bad reputation and meet someone worthwhile, don't you think?"

"In any case it would not be hard to figure out whether he is trustworthy or not."

"Okay, and how you intend on finding that out?" She asked squinting at me.

"Selah told me that he usually goes after engaged or married women and... Um ... Apparently..." I tried to explain feeling suddenly very awkward. "Well, it seems that everyone thinks you are with... um... someone, so to begin with, it is possible that this is the reason he approached you in the first place."

"And, who does he think I am with?"

"Me" I replied in a barely audible whisper.

"Are you kidding? That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. You and me? Please!" Sookie said laughing.

"Well, you do share a house with one of the most eligible bachelors in this town," I replied feeling a little insulted by her. "You know, not all women see me as a big brother, that's responsible and that they can trust"

"Oh, yes, 'responsible and that they can trust," repeated Sookie still laughing. I didn't see what what was so funny now.

"Maybe if you bothered to be a little more objective you would realize that I have many good qualities." I said a little pissed off.

-SPOV-

I was surprised by the unusual irritated tone in his voice. Was he angry because I had told him the idea that of me being attracted to him was ridiculous? I mean, come on! This was Eric. Yes, he was a gorgeous man, but he was also like a brother to me and you just don't see your brother that way.

"Listen, Northman, Bill Compton seems like a really nice guy, and I don't know what you have against him, apart from the accusations of someone like Selah."

"Enough with that. I told you that I will not allow him to use you like a toy for a little fun and then leave you lying around with a broken heart."

"And how do you know that's what he'll do?" I asked frowning.

"And how do you know that he won't do it?"

"You are behaving like an idiot."

"Really? What do you want to bet that I am right?

"Northman, please let it be."

"Why? If you're so convinced that he truly is a good guy, then you should stand up for what you believe in"

"How am I supposed to do?" I asked and smile slowly graced Eric's lips, and a look I knew a little too well appeared in his face.

"Proving me wrong. Go out with me, well, pretend to go out with me for a few months... And see what Mr. Compton does, because if despite that he knows that you are publicly seeing one, he keeps chasing you, then we'll know his true intentions."

"Have you suddenly gone mad?" I almost shouted. I stopped dancing, and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him off the dance floor, and taking the road leading to the lake, stopping a few feet from the shore, under a clump of trees.

"Stackhouse, I can hardly recognize you. Never before have you had chickened out, out of a bet before."

"Don't be stupid, it has nothing to do with it that."

"Oh, I see, so it's just that you can't admit that, as usual, I am right."

"Listen here, Eric Northman. Throughout your life you have had some crazy ideas, but this by far exceeds anything that has ever passed that thick skull of yours." Eric folded his arms, waiting for the rant to end. "I mean... You and me?... As a couple? Listen to yourself, it's crazy..." I was beginning to lose patience.

"Sookie..." he sighed.

"... Absolutely crazy. Who would believe something like that?"

"If you let me..."

"Please, we would not even go ten minutes without looking at each other without laughing at the other. Not to mention having to kiss, because real couples kissing." I added.

" Why I think the lady protests too much. Now, would it be because you're afraid of kissing me?" He said with a grin.

"Excuse me? I Fear? Why the hell would I be afraid to kiss you?" I said annoyed by his words.

"I don't know, maybe you're afraid you might like it kissing me." He said as he pulled me close to him, that we were almost touching.

"You want to bet?"

"I thought that was the idea."

"I really don't believe it. Are you seriously suggesting I might like to kiss you ... You of all the men in the whole world?, What would I enjoy?, What-"

Then he did it, he kissed me. At first I could not believe what Eric was doing. I couldn't believe that I was best friend, Eric Northman, the Eric I've known all my life, that same Eric that had given me hell, encouraged and protected me both during childhood and adolescence was kissing me. I always thought that kissing him would be like kissing a brother, but, strangely, it was not. It was like ... Well, it was not entirely unpleasant, in fact it was ...

"Oops, sorry, Mr. Northman, sorry, Miss Stackhouse" said suddenly a childish voice, followed by giggles. "We didn't see you there."

Eric and I immediately separated and both us froze looking at the two kids. Eric was the first to regain his voice, because as sure as hell I had no idea where mine had gone to.

"It's okay, guys, don't worry." He said giving them a smile, with that the kids walked away, whispering and bursting into more giggles.

"See! Mom was right, they are together. Just wait until we tell mom she was right" The girl told her brother.

Eric stared in the direction they had gone off, as if he could even see in the dark, while I just watched his broad back.

"Northman..." I said finally finding my voice.

"Well, we seem to be quite the convincing couple, don't you think?" He said as turned to look at me with a smirk in his face.

"You would do anything just to prove to others that they are wrong, wouldn't you?" I said laughing. But even to me, my laughter sounded fake. For the first time in my life I felt uncomfortable with Eric, and even he realized it since he couldn't even look up from the ground.

"Come on, Stackhouse, it'll be fun." He said grabbing my face between hands. "Also, you can't back out now, because we now have been seen by those kids, and now are they are letting it go to through the grapevine. Or are you willing to admit that I am right about just because you're afraid of this bet?"

Ugh. The bastard had me in his hands, both figurative and literally. I had never refused to accept a bet from Eric, and I couldn't believe that someone as charming as Bill Compton could be such a jerk. If all I had to do to was to pretend to be his girlfriend for a few weeks just to prove him wrong, then so be it. How hard could it be?

"Okay, Northman, you got yourself a bet. I accept." I said looking him in the eyes. "Let's hope that for your own good, you can take the heat that's about to come your way." I said seductively.

* * *

Thanks for the read!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Anyone still there? Sorry, for disappearing for so long, but life got extremely complicated. Also, One of my siblings borrowed my laptop and accidentally deleted the file that contained this story, so I've had to re-write everything all over again (I assure you I was not a happy camper about that). But, I am back again!

Thank you to everyone that has written a review, they mean a lot to me! Also, a big thanks to everyone that has Favorited or started following this story. You guys are all kinds of awesome! And again, I am very sorry I disappeared on you guys, won't be doing that ever again.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but all the mistakes are!

* * *

-End of summer, fifteen years ago-

"Friends don't kiss," I told Eric.

"Really? How about goodbye kisses? Or when you congratulate someone with a hug and kiss?"

I sat down in the love seat and started thinking about everything and nothing at all, but mostly about what Eric had told me. This was our last night of our summer vacation, every year my parents would bring us to spend the day at one of their friend's cabin near the lake. Today they had decided to end the summer with a barbecue. Once things slowed down the adults went to sit down on the back porch that looked to the lake to have "one last" glass of wine and chat, while Eric and I ended up watching a movie in the living room. A movie that I was now sort of regretting watching, since it had brought us to talking about kisses and other physical pleasures.

"That's different, idiot, those are friendly kisses"

"Really? And what would that difference be?" Asked Eric.

I turned my attention back to the movie that was playing. A few minutes before Eric had caught me blushing due to a very explicit sex scene that had come on. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to make fun of my blushing, but he was able to keep his mouth on the last second. After all, just because he kissed a few girls on the back of a movie theater and/or had made out with them in back of a car of one his friends didn't make him an expert on the subject, not in my book at least.

"Well, You know... You know it's just different" I finally answered while trying not to blush.

"I know it's different," Eric said finally poking fun at me, "but do you know that difference is?"

Gosh, how I wish I hadn't had started this stupid conversation, now Eric wouldn't let me live this down for at least a few weeks.

"Of course I know," I said almost stuttering.

"And?" Eric insisted with a grin.

"Ugh! Fine, Alright?" I muttered frustrated, turning to him and throwing my arms in the air. "If what you want is to ruin our last day of summer, fine by me! I have no idea how they differ, and you know it. I've never kissed a boy, not in that way. Satisfied?" I could tell that he felt bad for making me admit that, a second after I said the words.

"I'm sorry Sook, I didn't mean to bother you that much." He said putting his hand my shoulder.

"Doesn't matter" I muttered as I laid back on the love seat with a frown on my face, "Anyway, I don't think I'll ever know what is the difference, because boys don't kiss plain face girls like me, but the ones with the pretty faces."

"Your face is not plain."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that because you're my best friend."

"Stackhouse, what if I make a deal with you?" He said giving a half smile.

"What kind of deal?" I asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"If by the time you turn eighteen no one has kissed you yet," he whispered leaning, "I'll do it."

-Present-

Shortly after returning to Bon Temps I had opened, with my friend Tara, a small souvenir and gift shop near the town's square. Once a week the town dedicated one day to the arts. Where amateur artist can expose, also try and sale, samples of their work and in my case my passion was photography. I don't think I have ever sold anything, but I love showing what I am able to capture through a lens. Tara had also been one of my best friends since forever. During our teenage years she had had a mad crush on Eric, but today she is happily married and in the last weeks of her first pregnancy.

After finishing with a big group of tourist, because believe it or not we get tourist, Tara leaned on the counter and asked, "So... While I was at the Newsstand I heard a very curious rumor..."

"Oh, really?" I asked trying to sound ignorant as I turned around to rearrange some brochures. I knew what rumor she was talking.

"Come on, Sook, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," said Tara, leaning forward.

"Honestly? I rather not talk about that" I said trying not to blush due to the subject but I could feel my cheeks turning red. I wanted to talk about Eric and mine's current situation with Tare but also didn't want to think about said situation at the moment.

"Then... It's true? Come on, Sook, we're friends, right? Tell me everything and don't leave anything out." She said giving an inquisitive look.

"What do you want to know?" There was no point in arguing with her. She was going to get the information out of me one way or another.

"What do you think I want to know?" Tara said, "Is it true that Eric kissed you the other night at the barbecue?"

"Yes, he kissed me." I said trying not to blush.

"And?" She was starting to sound exasperated by my lack of cooperation. It was kind of funny.

"And what?"

"How was it? What did you think?" Exclaimed Tara, "How is that he just kissed you now, even though you guys have known each other for ages? Well, I always thought there was a certain chemistry between you guys, but..."

"Wow there, you are getting way ahead of yourself there." I said waving my hands in front of me.

"How am I getting ahead of myself? I would say you guys are finally catching up with the rest of us. Even though...with the way that boy looks at you..."

"He does not look at me in any way!" Seriously, what the fuck was she talking about?

"Sook, you can't be serious! Don't tell me you have never noticed!"

"Because there is nothing to notice! He's my best friend and there's nothing more than that!" I argued back.

"Okay fine, whatever you say. But let's say hypothetically speaking, would you hit that?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know, I don't see him that way."

She gave a pointed look and said, "So you kissed the man, but you don't see him that way?"

"What? Tara, please, we are talking about Eric Northman." I reminded her, " _The_ Eric Northman, my long-life best friend"

"Just because you have never seen him in that way doesn't mean he's not attractive, believe me when I tell you that I'm not the only one that thinks that."

"I'm not blind you know. I know Eric is good looking, I never said he wasn't, but he is has always been just Eric to me."

"Yes, but when was the last time you _really _saw him?" Tara asked wiggling her eyebrows again.

"I've seen him many times"

"Have you now?" She said skeptically.

"Why are we even talking this?"

"Then answer me this..." She said clearly ignoring my question, "Do you know what color are his eyes?"

"Of course, I do. They're blue."

"Blue... Just blue?"

"Well, he has the most piercing blue eyes I've ever seen on a man. They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in anyone, because when I look at them it's like looking straight into his soul."

"Damn, Stackhouse how poetic of you. I didn't know that you liked my eyes so much." Fuck. He would show up in time for him to hear me say that.

"Eric..."

"No, please go on, Stackhouse." He said with a smirk, "No one ever gets tired of hearing compliments."

"Ugh! You're such an asshole!" I yelled at him.

"But a lovable asshole at that," he said grinning.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to now know that you think I have 'piercing blue eyes.' " He said still grinning.

"What do you want, Northman?"

"Actually, I came to see if you wanted to go take a swim in the lake later on. Tara, don't you think it's a lovely day to go for a swim?"

"Oh, I heard we are going to have clear skies the whole day, which makes it perfect for a day of swimming. Just perfect!"

"You don't say!"

"I do, say." Tara said giving me a wicked smile.

"So, what do you say Stackhouse?" Eric asked. "I'll even bring some food and make a picnic out of it."

"Are you trying sweeten the deal with food?"

"Is it working?"

"I guess, I could use a swim. Especially, if we are going to have such clear skies, right Tara?"

"Yes, and you wouldn't want to waste it."

"So, it's that a yes?" Eric asked expectantly.

"Only if you promise to bring me dessert too."

"Then it's date, I'll see you at 7" He said turning to the door.

"But, Where?"

"Same spot as always, Stackhouse." With that he left without saying another word.

Did I just agree to go on a date with my best friend? What did I just do?

* * *

Thank you for the read, Please review! They make us, writers super happy!


End file.
